


Mira Alone

by jasmynation



Series: Vividtale [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alone, Anxiety, As you can tell, Depression, Gen, Guilt, Pressure, Social Anxiety, Stress, this isn’t a fun little story, voices, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmynation/pseuds/jasmynation
Summary: Before a voice guided him out, the writer spent a long time alone in the nothingness listening to the abundant voices he couldn’t drown out.
Series: Vividtale [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710466
Kudos: 3





	Mira Alone

The skeleton was small, often hiding in his hood to try and muffle the sounds he grew tired of. He did eventually get used to the voices to a degree that he could make out enough of their words so he could write stories about them on the tablet he could summon. 

The worst part wasn’t so much about hearing them. It was the ache in his soul that told him they were _real_. Each voice was someone out there in another world suffering or struggling. One would think he’d feel helpless, but any sense of helplessness was quickly overtaken by a sense that he could leave this place and help them. He could do something. Instead he choices not to learn how to. His punishment for not trying to help? Hearing the endless cries in an empty void.

There were times the guilt soaked his bones so deeply he refused to summon his tablet or bring up his hood. He didn’t deserve to craft, or to hide, only to listen to the voices of those he refused to help. His writing was a privilege he didn’t deserve if he could let others hurt. 

The saving grace, perhaps, was that not all voices where in pain or sad. The loudest ones normally were, but most were a variety of emotions and statements. From completely neutral to excited to things he’d really rather not have heard. Now and then he would be able to focus on a voice, to a level where it almost felt like he was really connecting to them. Even communicate in a way, a subconscious level. 

There was one voice that he could never forget. 

“Am I really trapped here?” A rather bland and soft voice spoke, somehow reaching Mira beyond the other voices.

_That’s certainly a mood._

“I’m just... so tired of this...”

_So am I, really._

“Is this all I’m for?”

“Of course not.” This couldn’t be all there is-no he knew there was more. And so Mira found himself responding to the voice, something he hadn’t done in a long time- as doing so proved useless. 

“No, I really don’t see any other point.”

“But you’re out there!” The young monster hadn’t yet noticed his own black tears running more heavily than usual.

“I’m not ‘out’ anyway. Just cause things got a bit more colourful, I’m still stuck here.”

“Try harder then. Wherever you are, there has to be a way out. There has to be... I’m sure... if not for yourself... that there is someone out there you could help.”

“I... could help people?”

“I...” Mira was not certain if it was all a coincidence or if he’d really managed to be having a conversation with someone other than the voice of who he called their creator. Still, he insisted on motivating someone to do good where he wouldn’t. The challenge was now that there was a chance this was a conversation, he felt frozen and tense.

“I don’t know if I’d be any good at helping anyone... I guess it’s be... something to try though? Maybe! Maybe if I help the right person I can get out of her and adventure for real!” 

Mira couldn’t speak, and as the voice faded off, he curled up on the floor to hug his legs to his chest. “I’m hopeless huh... was that even helping?” He gave a weak chuckle as more black tears poured down his cheeks. 

_Talk about being a hypocrite. I really am awful. Just absolutely..._

The skeletons bones rattled as he shook while he sobbed. He held nothing back, as there was no point to, shaming himself for not being stronger or braver. 

For someone surrounded by voices, he really couldn’t speak.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little thing I wrote to expand upon Mira’s struggles with anxiety and guilt, I wrote it a while back and just remembered it, thought it’d be a good thing to finally share it.


End file.
